


A Sign

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne





	A Sign

Sam twined his fingers, fidgeting in the chair at his desk as he waited. Eileen's tardiness contrasted her urgent email, so insistent that they meet at his earliest convenience. And when she failed to answer his call, Sam tossed his phone upon his desk and stood with a shove of his chair. Wood scraped on the cold cement floor of his room, reverberating down the silent stone halls of the bunker.

What detained her? What, after such an email, kept her from him? A silent prayer muttered under his breath followed his pacing back and forth before his desk. A plea, a wish, a spell, call it whatever, Sam all but begged for Eileen’s safety.

And then she was there, her smiling face filling the screen and eyes wide with a creeping brow as she spotted him. Sam rushed to his chair, climbing over the arm and crashing into the seat with a thump.

 _You okay?_  she signed.

 _Relieved_ , he replied.  _You? Why late?_

A soft hum of a laugh through her nose colored his cheeks.

_Another call came up. Sorry._

He slumped in his chair, muscles releasing and heart slowing as she assuaged his worries. He breathed a soft  _Thank God_  under his breath as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand, and there, Eileen seized the opportunity to speak.

“It’s good to see you, Sam.”

He grinned, glancing to the keyboard of his laptop to hide his embarrassment. God, how juvenile? Who blushed at a woman saying their name anymore? And yet, he loved it, loved hearing her speak with him, watching her hands and lips whenever she told him of her latest hunting trip.

Twelve long years had passed since… since  _that_ day, the one better left forgotten, buried in the recess of a life abandoned. And yes, Ruby had sated his appetite for a time, as had other women. Piper crossed his mind, another fond memory in the Impala…

“What’s got you so quiet?”

His eyes snapped to the screen, a wry smile crooking his lips. “Nothing, just…” he paused, “reminiscing.”

“About?”

Sam hesitated, licking his lips as he chose his words with great care. “My life? Sort of,” he started. “It’s lonely. Sure, Dean’s good company, but…” There he fell silent again, thought trailing to nothing as he struggled to put words to his feelings.

“Lonely,” she signed. “I know. I’ve learned. Hunting is a thankless job.”

His smile faded, a grimace shadowing his otherwise positive mood. “I’m so sorry, Eileen.”

She laughed at that, and Sam recoiled, taken aback by her reaction. When she breathed, she asked, “For what?”

“Hunting is the last thing we want more people to do,” Sam explained. “We do it so others don’t have to.”

She frowned despite his reasoning. “But I met you because of it. I wouldn’t trade that for the world.”

Sam opened his mouth in rebuke, but the words died on his tongue as a swell of warmth flooded his chest. Maybe it didn’t have to be this way. Maybe he chose loneliness, chose the company of his brother and Castiel over others to keep them safe?

Or to keep himself safe.

“That means a lot to me, Eileen.”

Her big brown eyes brightened with her smile, that amazing, joyful smile Sam had dreamed of on more than one occasion as of late. “ _You_  mean a lot to me, Sam.”

A singular thought formed in his mind, words failing him once more. With the tips of his fingers touching his chin, he signed.

She mirrored him, words silent on her lips. 

For a moment, Sam said nothing, enraptured by her smile once more. There in that infinite breath of hesitation, Eileen read his mind. 

“We should do this more often.”

Another furious blush stung his cheeks as Sam averted his gaze. “I’d like that,” he agreed as he tried to hide his smile.

To no avail, Eileen spotted it, her own smile brighter than ever. “Next week, then? Same time?”

“Nothing will stop me from being here,” Sam said.

“Is that a promise, Sam Winchester?” Eileen replied.

Another laugh filled the room as Sam leaned into his laptop. “Come hell or high water, I’ll be here. And I’ve faced both. So, I’ll be here.”

Eileen’s laughter mingled with his, melody to his harmony. “Perfect,” she stated. “Now, tell me all about this Siren.”

Sam righted in his chair, preparing to regale her with the story of their latest hunt.

“Alright, so get this…”

 


End file.
